MochiDesu! My Precious Platinum Story!
by Lilazngirl13xx
Summary: RATED M!People who are not mature should not read this cuz it has HARDCORESEX!It's about Shizumasa-sama using Haine just to be with Komaki, haine's sister and Haine was sad about it and fell in love with Takanari-sama after his accident and they did SEX!
1. Chapter 1

My Precious Platinum…

Chapter 1

The confession and the 10 minute boyfriend…

Hi! My name is Haine and I am 16 years old. I like this guy name Shizunmasa- sama who is the same age as me and he is the emperor of my school. I loved him ever since I read his story books. I go to school at Imperial Academy.

One day, I was walking home from school and all of a sudden I saw Yuji. But he wasn't alone. He was with a girl! That girl he was with is Komaki, my little sister! I was so pissed off that she was with the guy I liked! I cried and ran away to the park. I was on the swings alone and cried and cried, thinking "Why am I so stupid to like Shizumasa- sama! He knows that I hate my younger sister so all he did was ignore her. So why is he with her? I'm never going to forgive him!" Then I saw Takanari walking over to my side. He gave me a handkerchief and asked "Are you okay Haine?" I said that when I was walking home from school, I saw Shizumasa- sama walking with Komaki, my sister! Takanari is one of my best friends. We've known each other since I knew that him and Shizumasa- sama were twins and I tell him everything! I even told him that I liked Shizumasa- sama. I hugged him after explaining to him what had happened and he blushed and hugged me back. He said, "Everything will be alright, and maybe Shizumasa- sama doesn't like Komaki. You don't know the facts. I think you should ask him if he likes her and if he does then just be happy for him even though you hate Komaki." I said to him with a smile "You're right. Thanks Takanari!" Then I ran off. I ran to Shizumasa- sama's mansion and knocked on the door and there he was. I asked him "Shizumasa- sama do you like Komaki?" He said, "No, why you would think that?" I said, "Oh? Because I saw you with her just minutes ago." He was shocked and said, "Oh! That's because she um… she came to me and I have nothing to do with her. We are not together." I was relieved and I forgave him in my mind. This was what he said and I was happy about this conversation!

Shizunmasa- sama - "Haine, I have something to tell you."

Me- "Yes?"

He threw me on the couch and got on top of me and said

"Haine! I LOVED YOU EVER SINCE I MET YOU AT IMPERIAL ACADEMY! DO YOU LIKE ME? IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME THEN I AM GOING TO FRENCH KISS YOU!"

When he was about to French kiss me, I yelled "I love you too!" Then he said, "Now that's what I wanted to hear! Let's be boyfriend and girlfriend!" I said okay and we hugged and French kissed. Then we outside and went to Chinatown. When we French kissed again, Takanari came walking to where we are and ran away crying. I went to after him but Shizumasa- sama stayed behind.

I followed him to Peach Ave. and when he ran to the road, a van hit him and he was bleeding all over. I was disgusted and in shock. I grabbed my cell phone and called 911. I was crying and crying and he used one of his bloody hand and touched my face and said weakly, "The reason why I ran away from you was because I was jealous when you kissed Shizumasa- sama…" Then he fell into unconsciousness. I was thinking to myself, "Did Takanari like me?" Then I saw Shizumasa- sama walking with Komaki again and I said, "Why are you with Komaki again?" Yoko said, "Because he's my boyfriend and he told me he cheated on me with you and I got mad. But after a while I was okay so he's going to break up with you so ha-ha!" I asked Shizumasa- sama if it was true and he nodded and said "Good-bye forever Haine…" Then he walked away with his girlfriend who I hated so much. I heard him said "I never liked that bitch!" Komaki said "well she's my sister you don't have to say that!" Shizumasa- sama said "Well if you don't take my side then I'm breaking up with you!" She said "Fine! See if I care!" She came to me and said "sorry nee-sama!" I hugged her because she was crying and felt sorry and I said "it's okay!" She went back home and we were happy we are friends/sister again. But I cried even more now because I'm such a dumbass for liking a handsome guy like Shizumasa- sama, and I'm such a fucking fool for liking him. I never even knew that he was using me. I'm so dense! 2 minutes later the ambulances came and took Takanari away and I ran to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Takanari is in the hospital and I think I'm starting to love him HELP!

When I finally arrived at the hospital, I waited in the waiting room for an hour and a half, and then I got a phone call. It was Maguri he said is Takanari okay and I told him that I don't know. He said "I'm coming with Maora right now!" Then out of nowhere he came running in the waiting room with Maora.

The doctor came out 2 hours later from the operating room and said, "Honey, Takanari might not make it. I'm his doctor and his internal injuries were pretty bad so I don't think he will survive tonight… I'm sorry I have to tell you this…" I was surprised. Why, why does this keep on happening to me! First I got a handsome boyfriend then he broke up with me like for 10 minutes and now my dearest friend is not going to make it? You can say now I kind of love Takanari because he cares about my feelings and now he's going to probably die? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO MY DAMN LIFE!" I said thank you to the doctor for telling me this and went into his room. The doctor said he might be able to hear me because he thinks his unconsciousness had gone away, so me, Maguri, and Maora went into his room and said "Takanari! Takanari! Can you hear me? If you can hear me squeeze my hand! I grabbed his hands and seconds later he squeezed my hand! I was happy he is still alive for now! I hugged him with joy and he said

Takanari-"Haine, I-I have something to tell you."

Haine- "Yes?"

Takanari- "I-I l-love—

Haine- "Yes? You love?"

Takanari- "MOCHI!"

Haine- "HUH?"

Takanari- "I mean I love them so much!"

Haine-"Ok?"

Takanari-"no... That's' not what I want to tell you…"

Haine- "Then what do you want to tell me?"

Takanari- "I-I-I-I l-l-love y-y-y-you…"

Haine-"You do?"

Takanari- He nods

I turned red and said "well what a coincidence… because I love you too…"

We hugged and he said "okay! We are now official boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Me- "YAY!" I was so happy inside and hugged him he turned red and said

Takanari- "A-Ah! Y-You d-did the doctor t-tell you that I might not live?"

I nodded.

Takanari- A-A-Ahh! He grabbed his chest and I saw a drip of blood coming out from his mouth. He gripped his chest harder and harder and I said "Takanari! Takanari! Are you okay?"

Takanari- "A-Ahh! I-It hurts so B-Bad AHHHHHHH! He gripped his chest even harder then before and the other hand grabbed the handle of the hospital bed and said "I can't take this pain anymore!"

Me- "Takanari? I'll get the doctor!"

The hand that was on the handle of the hospital bed grabbed my hand.

He told me in a peaceful tone "this is my last words good…bye…Haine…"

Me- "What? Wait! Takanari! Takanari!"

He fell back on the bed and blood came out of his mouth rapidly and then …there was nothing…..not even any sign of life at all…

Me- "Takanari! Takanari! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP…"

No answer.

Me- "Takanari!" I was crying now and then all of a sudden the doctor came in and tried to revive him and the nurses tried to clean the blood up from his mouth and the bed.

First time nothing….

The second time nothing…

Third time… he wakes up and I cry for joy and hugged him.

Me- "Yay! You're back I'm so hap-p-py!"

Then the doctors said "He can go home tomorrow if he is in good condition."

Me, Maguri, and Maora said thank you doctor for saving Takanari and he went out.

Maora and Maguri said "We are glad you're alive Takanari! But we have reservations for the Dragon restaurant! Bye Haine! Bye Takanari!" We waved bye to them and they went to the Dragon restaurant together. After they left Takanari grabbed my head and forced our lips together and we kissed then I turned my head preventing him from kissing me but that was kind of a terrible idea because I can feel his lips went from my lips to my neck and he licked my neck and I blushed and pushed him.

Me- "What were you doing Takanari?"

Takanari- "I was kissing you and licking your neck…"

Me- "Why?"

Takanari- "I told you I love you! That's why!"

I forced to kiss him too and thought to myself what was I thinking

I was moaning and kissing him "mmm….mm…mm…mmmm…"

Then I let go then his turned face all red and I ran away back home.

I was panting when I went back to my house Komaki opened the door and said "Welcome home nee-sama!" I ran pass her and she was confused at why I didn't say anything because whenever she said welcome back I will always respond. I hate to ignore her, but I went into my room and thought to myself why I did I kissed Takanari! Is it because I love him a lot now?" "Whatever it is I want to set it aside! Then I fell back on my bed and I was asleep until the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The day Takanari comes home…

When I arrived to the hospital the next day, the doctor said he can be released so I went into his room and said, "Takanari! You can go home now! Yay!" He was happy and jumped up and put his clothes on. I blocked my eyes and said, "DUDE! Change in the bathroom." He said, "Fine!" and went to the bathroom to change and then we went to his house.

Takanari's house & room

Takanari told me to go to his room and he'll get the Unagi sushi and Tempura so we can eat. I went upstairs to see which room is his when I saw Purple wallpaper in a room. I knew that was his room because he loves Purple and I entered his room. The color of his wallpaper makes my eyes burn, but oh well I don't care. Minutes later he came in with a big plate of Unagi sushi and Tempura and he set it down on his table, went to his TV, and he put a CD in the CD player. We were watching a hardcore Yaoi called "Sensitive Pronograph." At the first three minutes I threw up my dinner he asked if was I okay and I yelled furiously "do I look okay to you and why the hell are you watching this shit they have gay phermones!"

Takanari - "I like watching Yaoi got a problem with that huh?"

Me- "YES I DO BECAUSE THAT MEANS YOU ARE GAY! YOU WILL BE A PERFECT YAOI COUPLE WITH MAGURI!"

Takanari loudly exclaimed- "hey! Maguri have Maora and if I am "gay" then why the fuck do I love you, you dip shit!"

Me- "HEY WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SWEARING AT ME NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN GAY GUY!"

Me- "WHO THE HELL YOUR CALLING GAY! YOU FUCKING SWEARED AT ME AND CALLED ME A PERVERT THAT'S WHY I SWEARED AT YOU! "

Me ferociously said - "you know what?" Takanari yelled- "what?"

I took one of his swords and I hit him on the groin. He banged on the wall and cried a little.

Me- "AW sorry. Did I hit you?"

Takanari- "Oh I don't know? Then why am I crying? Huh? I know you said that sarcastically and that you don't actually care!"

Me- "Yes, Yes I said it sarcastically and I don't actually care!"

Takanari- "That means you don't love me? If you do love me then you should at least be sorry and not say it SARCASTICALLY!"

Me- "FINE! I'm sorry!"

Takanari- "That's better! That's all I need to hear!"

I leaned to his awkward looking body position and he smirked and pinned me to the bed.

Me- "Very funny Takanari. Now please let me go!"

Takanari- "Oh! I'm not letting you go… "

Me- "Huh?" I looked awkwardly confused at him…

He went right in for a kiss!

His tongue was trying to find its way to the entrance of my mouth until finally his tongue was able to push into my mouth and like my tongue and moth all the way around. He tilted his head from side to side while kissing me and he repeated that process over and over again.

I blushed and pushed away and I asked "What the hell are you doing?"

Takanari- "Just kissing you…"

Me- "…"

Takanari- "Now I'm going to turn you on tonight and taste you because I know you are a delicious person! Let's have SEX!"

Me- "WHAT!" He went into a kneeling position on my legs and took off his casual shirt and pinned me down again. Me- "WAIT!"

Takanari- "You don't like what you are looking at! But I see you're blushing and I know you love it!"

I covered my face and he pulled my hands away from my face and said "You don't have to be afraid I'm right here to take care of you…"

He French kissed me and took off his pants followed by his underwear.

Me- "WAIT! I-I can't do this I-I'm s-still too young and my family will fucking kick me out of the house!"

Takanari- "So?"

Me- "So! I have no place to live!"

Takanari- "You can live at my house!"

Me- "THAT'S NOT THE DAMN POINT!"

He French kissed me and I felt pleasured and I let him undress me. He took off my t-shirt and threw it across the room. Then he yelled, "Fuck you for wearing an undershirt!" and threw the undershirt across the room. He rubbed his cock on my abdomen then he licked my abdomen all away around until my abdomen was all wet and licked in my navel too! He did that to make me blush and made me feel good inside.

He carried to a chair and turned me around the chair so I am facing the chair and he unattached my bra, smelled the bra, then threw it somewhere in the room and kissed/licked my breasts. Then he tried to unzip my pants but it got caught on something and he got pissed off of my pants and just ripped them off.

Me- "Then what am I going to wear when I go home?"

Takanari- "I don't give a damn… I'll buy you a new one!", and took my underwear and threw it across the room again.

He carried me to the bed and pinned me to it again.

Takanari- "Are you ready?"

Me- "B-but I can't do SEX with you! I'm still young and I'll get yelled at and I'll be kicked out of my house!"

Takanari- "Don't worry! I'll take care of everything! So are you ready?"

I nodded and grabbed his neck and held on tight.

He kissed me and thrusted his cock into me, releasing his sperms inside me.

I felt a lot of pressure and I felt like I couldn't breathe and that the room was spinning.

Takanari saw me being very woozy and asked, "H-Haine a-are you okay?"

I said, "Yes I'm just a little dizzy… uh… uh… Ah!"

He asked, "Y-You want me to go slower because I can do it slower if you want?"

I shook my head and said, "No! I want you to go FASTER AND HARDER AS HARD AND FAST AS YOU CAN PLEASE?"

He asked, "A-Are you sure about this?"

I nodded and hugged his neck tighter.

He went faster and harder with all his might.

I was blushing,crying, and I banged on the wall several times. The air was more humid then before and I felt dizzier and I banged on wall again and yelled "Ah! Uh… uh… Ah!"

He kissed throughout the whole thing to reassure me that it's alright and to make me feel good.

His cock went in and out of me harder and faster then ever before, which made me more joyful and pleasurable than ever before and he said shockingly, "Y-Your cord. It's in a knot! T-That means you're pregnant!"

I told him to do more because I could care less about that because I felt pleasured that he was doing it with me, so he did sex even more and this time it's harder and faster than before and you can say it's like hardcore sex…

Hours had pass then 2 hours later he said,

Takanari- "H-Haine I-I can't do it anymore!" Then he screamed ferociously and dropped on one leg and his arms dropped in an elbowing position and took out his cock and lay next to me.

Me- "Dude! I am fucking dead because of you!"

Takanari- "Why?"

Me- "Because I had sex with you, you dumbass!"

Takanari- "OH!... Well I told you, you can live with me when you get kicked out of the house!"

Me- "That is still not the point…" I went up got dressed with my clothes that were not ripped and asked, "Can I borrow one of your pants?"

Takanari- "Why?"

Me- "Oh! I don't know! Is it because you ripped them off before you did sex with me?"

Takanari- "Hey I'm not that dumb! Fine I'll give you my pant to wear but you have to return it! You can't keep it!"

Me- "No duh! Why would I ever want to keep your pant?"

Takanari- "Well I don't know maybe you'll keep it for yourself to smell my scent?"

Me- "Like I am a scent pervert like you!"

He got up, went to his closet, and grabbed a pant and threw it at my face and said

Takanari- "Return it to me with your scent!"

Me- "SCENT-PERVERT!"

Takanari- "Just kidding! Actually I really want your scent on it! I don't want you to wash it! Not even a bit!"I ignored him and put them on and went home.


End file.
